


IronStrange Bingo 2019

by snapewasatruehero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapewasatruehero/pseuds/snapewasatruehero
Summary: My IronStrange Bingo Prompts 2019.





	1. Wounded

Tony knew he was wounded. He knew that his long time boyfriend, Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, would want to take care of him after he finished patching him up. But he just couldn't let him do that, because he's been through this before with many others. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Pepper...pretty much everyone on the team. He's dated each of them for a while, but after he was wounded once, and they took care of him, they all left him. They no longer wanted to be with him, because he was always in danger and they just couldn't be worrying about him while they were out there, especially because they also had to take care of themselves and the other teammates. He's learned that priority is always this order for the people he dates or is with: themselves, the other teammates or people in their lives, and then him. He doesn't want to go through that with Stephen, he doesn't want to loose him, because Stephen is the best thing that has ever happened to him. So as he wraps his boyfriends arm to cover the slash wound, he thinks of ways to escape what he knows is coming next. "Alrighty, you're good babe! Listen, I got to head to the wo-" He begins to make up an excuse of needing to go and do some paperwork or something in his workshop, but Stephen interrupts him. "Nuh, uh sugar. You're not getting out of me checking you over. Now, sit your butt down on the table so I can make sure you're ok."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Now take a seat."  
I sat down reluctantly, keeping my eyes on the floor because I didn't want Stephen to see the tears that were forming in my eyes. I feel two fingers on my chin, slowly tugging my face up to meet worried silver eyes. He gasps softly, seeing the tears in my eyes. "Sugar, what's wrong? I'm sorry for forcing you to get checked out, but I really want to make sure you're ok. I would've done it before you started on me, but before I could say anything, you had already started to patch me up."  
"It's not you, I promise. It's just a-after you ch-check me over, y-you're going to break up with me, right? I'm too much of a bother and you can't worry about me out there. It's fine, I understand. This happens to me all the time. So just get it over with and rip the bandage off." I stutter out, looking back at the ground and the tears start spilling out of my eyes.  
"Honey, no. I'm not going to do that to you." Stephen sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap. He starts rocking back and forth slightly as he continues to reassure me that he would never do that. When the tears have finally stopped, he pulls away fromm me a little bit, still keeping me in his lap, but looking me in the eyes. "Sugar, who made you think this way about yourself. You're always my number one priority. Tones, tell me who made you think this way," he says as he slowly starts running his slightly shaking hands over my body, soothing me while also checking for any wounds I may have. I started to tell him every instance where someone broke up with me because they just couldn't afford to worry about me. He patches me up slowly, and by the time I've finished my tale, he's also finished checking me over. He stands up, carrying me up to our shared bedroom. "Tony, you are the most important thing to me. I would sacrifice anything for you and I will never leave you, I promise that. You are my number one priority out there, and I will always be worried about you. I love you Tony Stark, and that will never change, even if you get injured." He says, laying me down on the bed and getting in behind me. He spoons me and gives me a sweet kiss when I turn around to cuddle into his warm chest. He starts to card his fingers softly through my hair and I slowly feel sleepy. "Go to sleep darling. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," he whispers into my hair.  
"I love you too Stephen" I mumble into his chest as I succumb to sleep.  
"I will never leave you my love," Stephen whispers, even though he knows that Tony can't hear him. "I will always be there for you."


	2. "Hurry!"

Tony POV  
"Y'all better hurry up!" Tony says into the comms, groaning due to being stuck under a building after a battle.   
"We need a location Stark." he hears Natasha's voice calmly state through the comms.   
"I've been inside this cave for the past month and you need a location now!" Tony yells, panicking slightly as his mind goes back to Afghanistan.   
"Tones, baby, you are not in Afganistan, and you are not in a cave. Baby, take deep breaths, I'm right here, and we will come and find you, but we need to know the area that you're in." He hears his boyfriend state calmly.   
"I-It's near the tower, about 3 blocks south I think. I-It's the only collapsed building in the area I believe." He states as calmly as he can manage, trying not to let the voices in his head overwhelm him. The comms die for a second, and then the entire teams' inside the building with him. The only person he has eyes for though is his handsome, magical boyfriend, Stephen Strange. The team quickly pulls the rubble off of him, and he's swept into Stephen's hold.   
"Shh, baby, shh. You're ok. You're in New York with me and the team, and I promise you, you will never be alone again. Shh. You're safe baby, you're safe." He whispers into my ear, quickly opening a portal into our bedroom, and sending the Avengers to their respective rooms in a minute. I calm down slowly, wrapped in my boyfriends hold.   
"I'm always safe with you Stephen. I know that. I love you." I reply once I could speak clearly. "All I have to do is call, and you'll be here"  
"Whenever you need me, baby, I'll be there in a hurry."


	3. Dancing

Tony really loved to dance. Especially when testing out his suit. So, like any other day when he has downtime and he's fixing up his suit, he blasts some holiday music, gets on the platform, and he beings dancing, not expecting anyone to come in due to his boyfriend being away at the Sanctum checking on some things with Wong. So he dances his heart out while fixing his suit and testing some abilities. The music so loud and he not really paying attention, so he doesn't hear the portal that opens in the little living area of his workshop and doesn't see his boyfriend come through. Stephen, he's just in shock. He had not idea his boyfriend of 3 months could break out some moves like that. It's just so cute! He must've made a noise of some sort because Tony immediately turns towards him, the music stopping and his face turning bright red with embarrassment. "You're not supposed to be back yet, he squeaks put and Stephen decided to have some fun with his lover.   
He pouts, "But I missed you. Didn't you miss me too?". Tony rushes to reassure him that he did miss Stephen, he just didn't expect him back so soon. "You know what will help me feel better, sugar?" Stephen asks him with a smirk. "  
What? What can I do to get that sad pout off of your face babe?" Tony rushes to say.   
"Show me some more dance moves please." He says with his best pout and puppy dog eyes.   
Tony pauses for a minute, turning more red as he tries to come up with an excuse not to, but in the end can't find one, so in the end, he just waves his hand, and JARVIS starts the music again. After a few minutes of awakwardly swaying, Tony gets back to work. As he relaxes and gets used to another presence there with him, he begins to dance more freely and smile, feeling less and less embarrased with every minute that passed. He then feels two hands on his waist, and smiles softly, knowing that his boyfriend joined him with the dancing. He is turned around quickly, and pulled into a slow dance, JARVIS adjusting the music to fit the dance. "Thanks for accepting this part of me. I just love dancing and music." He says shyly, ducking his chin a little.  
Stephen just leans in close to his ear and whispers, "You'll never dance alone again sugarpie. I love you." And Tony just smiles.


	4. Cloak

Stephen was mad. He was mad at his husband. He had come home from spending a week at the Sanctum, hoping to see his husband waiting for him, but instead was greeted by their friends, who let him know that his wonderful husband was locked in his workshop, and had been since their last mission, which had happened in the day he had to go. They were worried because the villain of the week they had fought had done something to Tony and he was acting strangely before he locked himself up. The only reason they knew he was alive was that FRIDAY kept them informed. So he stormed down to the workshop, ready to give his foolish husband a piece of his mind, and then force him to talk and sleep. He punched in his override code, and stormed in, only to stop short at the sight of his husband. Tony was sitting on the floor in the corner, crying and muttering "He left me forever. He hates me. What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong with him?" His anger vanished and his heart broke for his husband as he knelt down in front of him. 

"Hey, Tony. Honey, I'm back." As soon as he said that, his husband's face snapped up to stare at his face, almost as if he was trying to memorize as much of his face as he could before it was taken away from him. "I missed you so much. Did you know that? I missed you so very much. I'm sorry it took longer than expected, but it couldn't be helped. I love you." As he spoke, he moved closer to his husband, an as soon as he was close enough, his Cloak, who Tony calls Levi, reached out and pulled Tony into his chest. As soon as contact was made, Tony's resolve broke, and he started sobbing into Stephen's shirt, the Cloak of Levitation acting as a border between them and the real world. 

Later, when Tony was all cried out and had told him what happened, all in the safety of their room, Stephen assuaged his fears of being left behind through loving words and kisses, as well as lots and lots of cuddles. And if the Cloak never let them out of its embrace, who was to know.


	5. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CACW never happened. Tony knew how his parents died from the beginning and never blamed Bucky. He helped Bucky and has been married to Stephen Strange for about 5 years. Set right after Infinity War fight, except the Avengers all won, and the entire battle took place in Wakanda.

Tony knew that he should go to medical after fighting Thanos. He knew that his husband, god how weird is it to say that, his husband would insist that he goes to get checked out. But he just couldn't. All he wanted was to be home in his husbands' arms, watching a movie, and just relaxing after the harrowing fight they just had, and losing his husband, although it was not for long. He can still remember the moments when everyone they loved were dusted, and then he managed to get the stupid gauntlet off of the purple giant's hand, and snapped everyone back into reality. He took the gauntlet off, only to hold in a gasp at how burned his hand was. It was pretty much completely covered in multiple burns, and he couldn't feel a thing. No pain, nothing. Before anyone could see, he quickly had it covered by his suit and they took down Thanos almost immediately, due to all of his power being gone with the loss of the infinity gauntlet. Once he was beaten, everyone else headed to Wakanda medical to get treated for the injuries they had gained throughout the battle against the purple giant, and those that had been "dusted" were also checked over to make sure they were in full health after the harrowing event. Thankfully T'Challa took one look at his face and showed him to his quarters in the palace, knowing that Tony would like to be anywhere but in medical. He changed and carefully took the suit off of his hand, knowing that it wasn't going to be pretty. The pain had started to slip in, so he knew his nerves were not damaged, but only the multiple layers of skin he had on his hands. Damn, it really hurt. "JARVIS, could you scan my hand and let me know the damage? Also, please don't let anyone else know, especially Stephen and Peter, and just let me know when Stephen is coming back from medical." He said calmly to his AI, trying not to freak out due to seeing his mangled hand.   
"Affirmative Sir. Although I do advise you to go to medical, I know you won't do anything, so I'll just do the scan." JARVIS replied, sassily and disgruntled. JARVIS could do something though, that his creator told him not to, and that was to tell Dr. Strange about his husband and his wounds. The doctor would take care of Sir, and though Sir will be mad at him for some time, he would eventually forgive him, like Sir always did. As soon as the scan on Sir's hands were done he told him the extent of his wounds, as well as sent a copy of the information to the doctor who was in medical, which is where Sir should be, but whatever. The doctor was already on his way to Sir's workshop where Sir was currently trying to wrap up his hand with gauze, but actually making things worse. He just conveniently forgot to tell Sir his husband was on his way down from medical because Sir really needs help. Ah, the Doctor had finally arrived.   
When Stephen walked in unannounced, Tony's first instinct was to hide his hand behind his back, which is exactly what he did. He also called his gauntlet to hide the burns, but it didn't come. he kept trying while he turned his attention to his disgruntled looking husband. "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked, trying to look cheerful, either he didn't pull it off, or JARVIS had told his husband what had happened, both of which seemed to be the case because Stephen just frowned and walked up to him. As soon as Stephen got close enough, he pulled the hand out from his back, and couldn't help but gasp.   
"Oh, Tony, baby, why didn't you either tell me or go to medical?" His husband asked, looking sad.   
"I hate medical and I didn't want you to worry about me. You had just come back to life after all and had to get checked out and make sure everyone else is ok too. I could just wrap it myself anyway." Tony said, looking down, tears popping into his eyes at his husband light touch. He was just pulled into a hug and was told in fervent whispers that he was loved, and always came first in Stephens' eyes. Once he had stopped crying, his husband brought him up into his bedroom and ran down to medical to grab what he needed to treat the burns. Once he came back, he asked what had happened for Tony to gain such terrible burns, and Tony told him everything. By the time he had finished, his hand was completely wrapped and Stephen was holding him in his lap. He just snuggled into his husbands warm and cuddly embrace. All Stephen did was rock him gently back and forth lulling him into a deep sleep. Before he was completely asleep he asked: "Will you stay with me when the nightmares come?".   
The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was one word, said reverently from his husband's lips...   
Always


	6. Pure Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short, fluff-filled one-shot.

Tony was tired, but he had to finish up some paperwork for SI. He also missed his boyfriend, who was away at the Sanctum for the next few days just checking up on some things. So he just kept working, not realizing JARVIS had tried to ask him something, but due to receiving no answer, had contacted Stephen and told him that something was wrong with him. So Stephen had quickly finished what he had been working on and portalled right into Tony's workshop, and frowned when he saw his boyfriend bent over his desk, not even looking up at the sound of a portal. So, he walked right up to Tony, and gave him a hug, whispering a BOO! into his ear. Tony had tensed but quickly relaxed after realizing it was his boyfriend. Stephen quickly picked up his boyfriend, ignoring his slight protests, and carried him up to their bedroom and placed him onto the bed, cuddling him into his chest. 

"You give magical hugs, did you know that Stephen? You and your hugs are magical." Tony murmured softly.

"I love you too sweetheart," Stephen whispered into his ear as they both fell asleep in each others' embraces.


	7. Doctor

A/N - After CACW. Cap's team did sign the accords, so the airport fight never happened. But Siberia does. Instead of fighting each other Tony, Steve and Bucky all fought the remaining supersoldiers. Tony learned about Bucky killing his parents but forgave him due to an estranged relationship with both of them. Tony still sustains the same injuries, Bucky doesn't lose his arm, and Cap's fine, just a bit beat up. Tony is in the worst condition.

 

In Siberia.

"Finally. They're all dead." Tony sighed as he leaned against a wall of the bunker. 

"Yup," Bucky said, sitting down next to him with a sigh, holding his metal arm, which had been mangled during the fight.

"Great job. T'Challa is outside with Zemo, and he wants us to let him know if any of us are injured enough that we can't leave without help. I'm just a bit beat up, how about you two?" Cap asks, sitting down on the other side of Tony. 

"I'm also a bit beat up, but they're already starting to heal. The arms mangled though." Bucky says, staring at his arm. Tony quickly turns over and hides his wince of pain as he grabs Bucky's arm and starts to quickly fix it. 

"I'm so building you a new arm Barnes." He grumbles as he rearranges the wires and replaces the metal platings. 

"Tony, how about you? You hurt?" Cap asked as he finished up. He looked at his friend and saw that the arc reactor casing was smashed and that his suit was digging into Tony's arms, and he knew that his friend was hurt...severely. He also knew that Tony would play it down, and say he wasn't hurt too much. He met Buck's eyes and saw that Bucky had come to the same conclusion as he just had. He gave a slight nod towards Bucky and watched as Buck stood up and picked Tony up bridal style, ignoring Tony's sqwak of protest.

"Cap, help me! Tell your bud to put me down!" He hears Tony yell, but before he could say a thing, Stephen Strange suddenly shows up walking out of a portal. He hurries over to Bucky and Tony and immediately carries Tony to the helicarrier.

"Well, at least he's a doctor that Tony will listen to right?" Bucky asks, and all I do is nod at him.

 

In the helicarrier medbay.

"Tony, you will sit your cute ass down on that bed, or I will make you do it myself." Stephen threatens his boyfriend for what seems like the 100th time in the past 20 mins.

"But, I'm fine! Just a little scuffed up like Bucky and Steve were." Tony argues, but at his boyfriends look, he sighs and sits down on the bed, looking down at his arc reactor, and fiddling with it.

"I brought your replacement one just in case. Here, let me put it in." His boyfriend softly says and pulls out his old, cracked reactor softly, and quickly switches them out before Tony can freak out any more than he already has been. But it isn't fast enough, and Tony enters into an anxiety attack, brought on by memories of Afganistan and Obi-Stane. Stephen is ready for this and quickly sits down next to his boyfriend and holds him through the attack and slowly helps him to come back from the memories. As Tony is lulled into a deep sleep, he mutters just loud enough for Stephen to hear, "You're the only doctor I'll ever love as much as I do." And Stephen smiles, kissing his sweet boyfriend's head and whispering "I love you too baby."


	8. Morning

Mornings are the best, Tony thought to himself after he woke up for the 2nd week in a row in Stephen's warm embrace. He can't even think about his latest project, or the board meeting he has in a few hours, or the improvements he has to do to the Avenger's weapons, he just basks in this very moment, trying to stave off his responsibilities for as long as he can. He can feel Stephen slowly waking up behind him, as he gets pulled closer, and shudders at his husband's morning voice, which never failed to arouse him a little.

It was after their routine sexy times that they finally got out of bed and prepared for the long day apart from each other that was ahead of them. Tony took a very quick shower and started to get into his business suit so he can head to the board meeting as Pepper was on vacation with Happy. While he got dressed, his husband took a shower and also got dressed. Once they were both done, they did their business and headed down to breakfast, where Cap had already made the pancakes for the whole team. 

After a breakfast filled with friendly banter, Tony had to head to SI Headquarters for the meeting. The team looked at him with sympathy as they knew he despised the board and the meetings he had to attend with them. He said a quick goodbye to everyone and pecked his husband on his lips and headed out for a long, long day

At the end of the day

Tony walked into the penthouse, exhausted and missing his husband. The board meeting was terrible and he didn't even get time to work on his projects as there were many emergencies that just needed his help throughout SI. He was ready to collapse as soon as he saw his bed, but before he could, a familiar orange glow surrounded him and lifted him up a little bit while turning him to see his handsome husbands face. He blushed at the look of love on his face, one he knew was mirrored on his own face, and ducked his head, but his husband quickly stepped forward and lifted his head, planting a sweet but passionate kiss on his lips.

"I missed you today Tony. I wasn't able to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Stephen."


	9. Flower Shop

Tony POV  
I love spending time with Stephen, my husband. I can't believe I can say that Stephen Strange is my husband. I never thought I'd be able to settle down like this ever in my life due to my reputation and my job (superhero). But I did. And I've been happily married to the love of my life for 3 years. We met on Thanos' henchmen's donut ship, and after we beat Thanos on Titan, we dated for a few months, and then he proposed to me and we got married at a small ceremony with no press and only our family and the reformed Avengers and Avengerettes (Little Avengers). It was nice and sweet.  
"Tony, where'd you go sweetheart?" Stephen asked me, smiling down at me as we walked around Central Park.  
"Nowhere, just thinking about our relationship and our wedding," I say, smiling back at him, getting up on my tiptoes to peck his lips. Before I can move too far away, Stephen quickly uses his magic to pick me up and start making out with me. As we pull away, I can't stop smiling and neither can he. We exit the central park to do some window shopping and just enjoy each others company. We pass a flower shop, and I can't help but pull Stephen into it, and we walk around for a bit, me telling him what each flower was and why it was called what it was called, etc. My mother had taught me all about flowers and gardening when I was younger, and it just never went away I guess. Stephen for his part never told me to shut up or pulled me out of there, like any of my other significant others. He just followed me around and asked questions everyone in a while, clearly listening to what I was saying. The owner came by and we had a very nice conversation together about the shop and the flowers she was selling, and as we were leaving, she gave us a bouquet of purple poppies for free, letting me know that I can come by whenever. Stephen gently pulled me out of there and said thank you, as I was shell-shocked. We kept walking and window shopping a bit, and my hands started to fidget with the bouquet. I started to make a flower crown. When I was done, an orange glow surrounded it and placed it on someone's head. When I looked up, I saw Stephen's eyes glowing but his face straight, as he walked along with the flower crown I had just made on his head. He looked down, gave me a quick peck on the lips and took the bouquet, fashioning me a flower crown with the rest of the flowers and placing it on my head. We just kept walking along, saying something every once in a while and going into one of the shops every so often, but we didn't take those flower crowns off for the entire day.


	10. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Avengers 4, the Avengers won and everyone who had died/was dusted came back. Everyone made up on account of the war and are catching up with one another at a small, low-key party.

Tony POV  
"Hey Tony, you feeling alright?" Steve asks me, placing his hand on my shoulder, holding me steady as I almost topple over.   
"Yeah, I'm fine Cap. Just my heart giving me some problems. It never really fully healed after the time you and Bucky battered into my armor like it was butter." The words went tumbling out of my mouth without even thinking of the consequences on the two people it was about. The room is strangely quiet after my statement, and I quickly go through what was just said and my jaw drops. "I did not mean to say that. Alls forgiven Cap and Buck, don't worry about it." I say as I see Cap and Bucky looking like they're about to cry and apologize as they did earlier in Wakanda. "Just some lingering effects that are a bit worsened by our fight from me not taking care of myself well, I promise." I quickly look for a topic change, and Peter, bless his soul, gives me an out.   
"Hey Stephen, Tony, remember when we were in that flying donut and you were having an intense staring session with each other, and I embarrassingly said to kiss." Everyone starts to laugh at him and making fun of how he'd done that in a time of crisis, but all I could think of was how much I'd wanted to kiss Stephen at the moment he'd said that. I mutter an excuse of needing to use the bathroom or something and make an exit as fast as I can. But someone follows me, and when I look back, it's Stephen.  
"Hey, Strange. How're you doing?" I ask, sitting against a wall in the hallway.   
"Fine. I thought you needed to go to the bathroom?" He asked, sitting down right next to me.   
"Nah, just needed to get an out. Needed a bit of time to think." I say, closing my eyes and relaxing in his presence.  
"Keep your eyes closed Tony," Stephen whispers in my ear and then kisses me.  
"I've wanted to do that since Peter said to kiss on the flying donut ship." He said after we separated.   
"You and me both, facial hair bro. You and me both" I say, and then our mouths meet again and let's just say, neither of us made an appearance until the next morning.


	11. "Tony?"

Tony POV

Loki, the evil trickster, came back, this time to wreak havoc on earth and to turn me into a part cat, also known as a Neko. The team, although knowing it was a serious situation, just couldn't stop cooing at him during the briefing, especially whenever he sneezed (he let out a meow after every. single. one.) and whenever Stephens hand just made it behind his cat ears and began scratching them (he purred). It got to a point where Fury was even getting distracted by the team's reactions and Tony himself, as even he couldn't not see how cute he was being. So he just finished the debriefing and said they'd continue this at a later date after Thor had gotten Loki to change Tony back. Tony pretty much runs out of there and jumps into his suit, asking JARVIS to bring him to the lab and put it on lockdown. He needed to process that vision/hallucination that had happened back at the base. 

Later that day

Tony knew that the team was worried about him, but he just couldn't come out of the lab. He was embarrassed and still trying to work out his vision and figure out what to do to stop that from ever happening. He was blasting rock music and looking at some plans for another AI, one that could be integrated into a robot-like body to act as a protector of the earth in Space, and for instances like Loki and the Chitauri. He had described what he'd seen to JARVIS, and his wonderful AI had made a virtual reality kind of simulation with the vision, and he was studying it, over and over again, to see what he could do to stop this from happening. He was so focused on this, he didn't remember the entire team had override codes for his lab so they could enter, and his husband was a sorcerer who could teleport/portal anywhere he wants to. But, he was so focused on his plans and the vision simulation, he didn't notice the team entering his lab, nor his music being cut off, nor the horrified faces of the team as they saw what he was watching over and over again. When they saw him flinch at Steve's words, they quickly pushed his husband forward.

"Tony?" He startled at the quiet question from behind him and realized the entire team had seen the vision. They probably thought he was a weak person. He didn't realize he had begun to shake until his husband wrapped his arms around him and began to calm him down. The team left them with some pats on the shoulders and hugs and stuff, but he knew he'd have to talk to them sometime soon. His husband picked him up, and brought him up to bed, after telling JARVIS to close and save everything. He was laid softly down on their bed, and then his husband used his magic to quickly change their clothes and get into bed right beside him. 

Stephen quietly asked what was going on, and he explained everything to his loving, magical husband. The same husband who pets his cat ears at the slightest hint of Tony beginning to freak out. Once he finished his story, he was pulled into a hug, throughout which one of his husbands' hands rubbed his cat ears, and the other ran over his tail. His husband whispered that it sounded like his mind had been manipulated, and asked if he could check to see if that was true. Apparently, the entire team had something similar happen to them as well. He gave his permission, and he closed his eyes as Stephen searched his mind for a foreign presence. 

Stephen POV

He found it, and it just happened to be the same presence that was in the teams' heads as well. So he removed it and continued to pet Tony's ears and tail until he fell asleep. He also made sure to tell JARVIS to tell the team what had happened, and just stayed with his husband, through all of the nightmares that occurred that night, always petting the ears and tail of his cute, Neko Husband.


	12. Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - SOULMATE AU! as well. In this AU, whenever a soulmate writes on their wrists, it shows up on their soulmate's wrist as well

Peter POV 

Sometimes it was annoying to have 2 dads who were superheroes. They were super protective of him and would worry at anything that happened to him. Like now. He's had this cough that wouldn't go away for the past week, and it's evolved into a cold/flu. And Tony is freaking out! Now Tony's yelling at FRIDAY to check his vitals and to call Dr. Banner. The yelling is hurting his head, and when he whimpers, Tony immediately calms and pulls him into a hug, picking him up like a toddler and rubbing his back. It's nice up here. "I'm just gonna-gonna fa-fall as-asle-asleep Dad" I whisper into his ear, and feel him nod and start humming softly. With a content sigh, I fall asleep, holding onto my dad.

Tony POV

Thank god the kid fell asleep. I know he hasn't been feeling too good over the past few days and coupled with the nightmares he's been getting recently, he hasn't been doing that great. I quickly let Stephen know about the sick little teenager we have to take care of by writing on my arm. As soon as the ink fades, letting me know Stephen had read it, a portal opened right in front of me, and Stephen stepped out of it, immediately giving me a kiss while checking over our son.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I ask worriedly, afraid that something might actually be wrong with Underoos. 

"He's gonna be just fine Tony. He just got the flu from not taking care of himself, kinda like you do after a few sleepless nights spent down in the workshop. We'll just have to keep him in bed for a few days, and then make sure he takes care of himself. We also need to make sure he gets as much sleep as he can over the next few days. But Underoos'll be fine." Stephen lets me know as he makes a portal to our shared bedroom. I nod and give him a quick peck as I walk through the portal. He quickly uses his magic to change our clothes, and then we're all snuggled up together in one family cuddle session. 

"We're going to be alright" I whisper as we fall asleep. "We're going to be alright".


	13. Smirk

"OMG, Natasha, Natasha, Guess what! Guess what!" Tony yelled as he burst into Natasha's room. He was the only one other than Bruce and Clint able to do that without the threat of death. 

"What is it Tones?" Natasha asks, looking bored.

"Stephen just asked me out on a date!" He squeals. Natasha smiles, truly happy for her friend, no, her brother. She had been worried for him after his nasty breakup with Tiberius Stone, the bastard. She's happy he's started to try to find happiness again. She'd been worried that he had fallen into a hole and was unable to find his way out, but it looks like the resident magic man (from this realm that is) was able to bring out the Tony she had been missing the past few months. Which means, she needs to let the whole team know, so they can give the Sorcerer Supreme a shovel talk, a very deadly and threatening shovel talk. 

"That's great котенок," She said softly, giving him a hug, smiling at the way his arms immediately wrapped around her. "Do you want help picking out some clothes? When's the date?"

"It's tonight, he's picking me up at 7. We're going to have dinner and then a moonlight stroll through central park. And, yeah. Could you pretty please with sugar on top help me out? I have no idea what to wear. He said it's just casual, but I don't know if he means like casual casual or fancy casual." Tony said, looking at her with his puppy-dog eyes that makes everyone, even Cap and Bucky, fall over themselves to help him out. 

"I'm sure he doesn't mind what you wear котенок. But of course, I'll help you." She says, smiling softly at how his face lights up.

A few hours later

"Tony, I really enjoyed my date with you. I was hoping we could go on another one soon. Maybe next Friday?" Stephen tells Tony, looking at him in the eyes, standing close to him.

"Y-yeah, I-I'd really enjoy th-that." Tony stutters out. Stephen smirks, moving the slightest bit closer to Tony, conjuring up a rainbow flag to drape over their heads. 

"Is that so? I hope you don't mind me kissing you either." Tony vehemently shakes his head at that, and Stephen's smirk just grows as their lips meet for the first time, but definitely not the last.


End file.
